


Hearts

by OfficialFandomTrash



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Hearts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8356024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficialFandomTrash/pseuds/OfficialFandomTrash
Summary: “Hearts.”“Hearts?” Geno murmured. Edge and Sci both shared Geno’s questioning expression. Reaper’s eyes widened."Oh my God, you guys don't know how to play hearts?" Reaper gaped, opening the box of card and spilling them on the table."Reaper-" Edge murmured."No. No, Edge, fuck you. You're learning to play hearts."(Human AU. These four are the best squad.)





	

“So, Reaper. What’re we doing?” Sci ran a hand through his ruffled hair.

Reaper calmly sat down at the table beside his boyfriend.

“Hearts.”

“Hearts?” Geno murmured. Edge and Sci both shared Geno’s questioning expression. Reaper’s eyes widened.

"Oh my God, you guys don't know how to play hearts?" Reaper gaped, opening the box of card and spilling them on the table.

"Reaper-" Edge murmured.

"No. No, Edge, fuck you. You're learning to play hearts."

Reaper stood again, walking away to grab a piece of paper and pencil. He scribbled lines and words onto it.

“’Kay. So, each of you will get thirteen cards since there’s fifty-two.”

“There’s no draw-deck?” Sci asked, placing his arms on the table and leaning forward.

“No, Sci this isn’t solitaire.” He quickly shuffled the deck, passing them out one at a time around the table. “Does everyone have thirteen cards?”

“Yep.” Geno glanced up at him.

Reaper nodded, “For convenience you should arrange them by suit.” The three nodded, doing that. “So, who has the two of clubs?”

He calmly made note of his own cards.

_A seven, nine, ten, queen and king of clubs, a two, eight and queen of spades- aw, shit- a four, seven and ten of diamonds, a seven and two of hearts… alright. Who has the jack of clubs?_

 “I do.” Edge said, tossing it to the middle of the table.

Reaper nodded, picking up his pencil again, “Alright so, Edge’ll go first, then Geno, then me, and then Sci. Anyway, this is like golf, try not to get hearts… or the queen of spades. Geno, do you have any clubs?”

“Uh… remind me what a club is again?”

“It looks like a dog’s pad.”

“Ah. Uh…” he turned his hand to him- a four, five and jack of clubs, a three, jack and king of spades, a nine, two, queen and ace of diamonds, and a five, jack and six of hearts- “Which is the best?”

“The four of clubs,” he whispered. Geno nodded, playing it.

Reaper glanced at his hand again, thinking, he bit his tongue; he placed his seven club.

Sci looked at him, his head tilted. “It has to be in suit?”

“Yep.”

“What if you have none in that suit?”

“Play another card.”

Sci nodded, placing a queen of hearts.

“Aw, shit with the heart’s already?” Reaper asked.

“Is it a good play?”

“Well, you’ve made a Heartbreaker.” Edge snorted in laughter at the name, “So, that means I’ve got one point…” he wrote down a line under the ‘R’ on his paper. “We can start suits with hearts now. Edge?”

Edge nodded, playing an eight of spades. Geno played his five. Reaper played his nine, and Sci played a six of diamonds.

…

“Final score,” Reaper announced, “Sci is at twenty, Edge and I are at zero, and Geno is at negative-four.”

“Negative four?” Both Sci and Geno questioned at the same time, “How?”

“The jack of spades is worth negative ten points.”

“Hmm. Glad I had it then. What do I get for a prize?”

“Uh… twenty dollars, a night out to Taco Bell and whatever you want when we get home.”

“Mm, so fancy.” Edge commented.

Geno smirked, sitting himself on Reaper’s lap, running his fingers through his black hair. “I could get used to that.” The two started to kiss, Sci groaned at them.

Edge wrapped his arm around Sci’s back.

“As if we don’t do the same thing.”

Sci sank into his embrace. “ _SPIDER!”_ He exclaimed, smiling. Reaper pulled himself away from Geno, staring at him.

“What?! Where’s a spider, I’m gonna murder it!”

Sci smirked, leaning over the table to grab Reaper’s deck of cards. “No, I’m gonna teach you how to play Spider Solitaire.”


End file.
